


A lot of work, indeed

by JinxTheWolf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxTheWolf/pseuds/JinxTheWolf
Summary: "This is the smallest cock ring ever..."It was silence for a second until Seto's laughter filled the room..."You dumb ass, it's not a cock ring it's an engagement ring..."





	A lot of work, indeed

"Well Puppy, what do you think?"

The small ring was in the hand of his boyfriend. Which was a very loose term for the both of them.

They haven't told anyone about this, and you think they would, after two years. But to be honest they don't go on dates, nor do they hang out. All they do is eat together and have sex.

But even so they both have fallen in love.

Somehow...

Seto has tried to put and end to this once. he stopped for a whole month but after the many days of masturbating in his hand he went back.

"Set- master." His puppy said still sticking to the role play like the good boy he is.

"This is the smallest cock ring ever..."

It was silence for a second until Seto's laughter filled the room...

"You dumb ass, it's not a cock ring it's an engagement ring..."

He looks at the ring and studies it.

"I want to marry you, I want us to have a future together. I have no idea how I managed to fallen in love with you but I did."

 

He looks at me and now he's crying holding my leg as he cries his head in between my thighs felt odd when it wasn't for a blowjob but i welcomed it all the same. It was rare to see joey cry unless he was ass up with me inside him, but this only touched my heart more. 

Then he put the ring on and kissed me I pull him on the bed and start kissing his neck.

"I won't marry you until I've made a mess of you wheeler." I whisper on his neck and he shivers under me, he then smirks using that cocky voice of his.

"Then you have a lot of work to do money bags."

I smirk and push into him not even bothering to prep him he still wet from before. Nor do I take off the maid dress and lace he's wearing. I pull at the leash around his neck and he wiggles meeting me half way. 

He lets out a breathy moan before clawing at my back his nail digging into me. I bite his neck and lick up the blood. I enjoy the pain. 

I slam into him a few more time before he screams my name and cums on my stomach coating my bottom half with his cum. I help him ride it out by stroking his member.

I pull out of him still hard and pick him up he clings to me like a child before I place him on the small glass table holding the drinks. 

I push them to the floor as I put him down and take hold of his wrist and place them on each side of him and we make eye contact and I admire him for the first time in a while.

First, his eyes that drew me in were the color of hot chocolate the warm feeling that I felt in my chest reminded me of a cold winter night. One that wraps around me as if it was a blanket and made me feel as if I was home...

 

The maid outfit I bought him works wonders. I study his body my gaze catching every single detail the diamond collar around his neck is a perfect edition to the outfit.

The sound of his breath heavy and slow, his eyes are almost in a daze. Both of them are glossy and one is half closed, his mouth is in a "o" shape and, the small streams of tears down his face make me know i'm doing my job. 

 

Lastly, wheeler's bottom lip is swollen and red and I can follow the trails of bite marks going further down under the outfit. They show off how gentle he really is.

Even if he says he isn't I want his to feel them after word to show him that I'm the only one who sees him how he is. 

 

I just can't help but mark him...

 

I get him hard again by fingering him. Then when he gets use to it I flip him over so his ass is in the air I move the skirt getting a full view of his ass in all it's glory. 

"W-what the hell are yo-"

I don't let him finish as I slip my tongue in his dripping pink hole and moan as I go deeper and he jolts up as if I've shocked while I brush his prostate. I repeat brushing over that spot until he's once again cums one the table.

I wait for him to finish before giving him a quick kiss and picking him up and laying him on the floor if he looked tired before he looks exhausted now.

"Need a break?" 

I try to make my voice comes off as soft and caring, because as much as I don't show it I really do love him. It's messed up in a way we do this small cycle of I hate you and you hate me, but being honest. Next to mokuba, joey is the one I care about most.

He wraps around my neck and let's out a breathy laugh it fills my ears with a sweet a  
Sound as I look down at him he looks drained and sleepy, but I need him to stay awake for two more times if I'm going to fill what I said before.

"I didn't think you would to this today, you always have to show off huh rich boy?"

I kiss him lightly.

"Of course, but you love me for it."

He nods and kisses me it's diffent from all the millions of times we've kissed it's sweet and slow.

"You better make these last two count, cuz after this I'm not going walk for a month..."

I flip over and push into him. This time I'm slow like the kiss we shared a few moments ago.

"I'll carry you to the ends of the world if I must. "

I rock into him slow and sweet.

He lets out a moan due to go the slowness and begs me to go faster, but I don't because that kiss is still on my mind.

We do this small dance for a while and before he cums hard his body whole shakes and I cum after him after his warmth grips on my member.

I slip on a cock ring.

We're both panting heavily after I put him on the bed the last place unless he wants to climb on the ceiling.

"Well puppy what do you want to do for you last time until the wedding?"

He looks at me and smirks almost happy that I've let him take the wheel.

"I want to ride you..."

He says it with confidence I almost cum right there.

"Go for it..."

He does he gets up with some new found strength and sits on me he puts on leg on one side of me then takes my member in his hand and slides down after lining it up with his hole. Slowly he moan about half way then it turns into a sigh.

We meet eyes as I hold him up by his hips and my god cards he's hot like this.

My name is in his mouth as he goes futher down and shivers as he reaches the bottom of my member he jolts up to slam down back down again and again.

I hold his hips and slide him down when I have to. His head is now tilled to the side almost as if he's drunk off the pleasure...

Drunk off me...

He cums but I forgot to take of the cock ring I smirk as he falls forward and pants. 

To be honest, I'm almost done my self but I do want him to cum with me .

"Love?" I ask by his ear once more I feel his whole body shiver on top of me.

"Yes?"

"Did you cum?"

"God damn it Seto you did this on purpose!"

I let out a laugh before turning him over. "Little old me, I would never..." I say sliding off the cock ring his member is still hard which makes sense do to the ring.

"I'll take care of you."

He Moans once more like a horny dog.

I push into him not even showing mercy. 

When I feel myself getting ready to cum I shout his name in his ear as he shout mine clawing at my back.

When I do I see stars and I think I hear him srceam.

I come back from my daze I look down at him still in his both his eyes glossed over, tears on his face.

I pull out and as I do the maid dress is covered in cum. Nothing I can do about it this time. 

He shifts and looks at me as I get water out the mini fridge, he thanks me.

"That was fun...even though I don't think I can walk ever again." He mumbles under his breath.

I smile and let out a laugh before giving him a kiss. 

"Anytime wheeler." I say playfully, I'm caught off guard as he lens back into the bed.

"Be care with that insult, you might have the last name."

I cuddle him into my chest after climbing in the bed.

"Yeah...right..." I say my voice holding in a laugh. 

"Can you imagine Seto wheeler?"He says nothing and I think he fell asleep until he hits me with a pillow.

He laughs give me a kiss then he closes his eyes and cuddles closer to me be before whispering softly.

"I love you..."

"I love you more..."

And I mean it...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this mess!


End file.
